iDidn't Mean To Hurt You
by WeHeartSeddieeee
Summary: Just a little oneshot about the Killer Tuna Jump! It's not what I'm prediciting is gonna happen, this is just what I WISH would.


**Hi guys! This is just a little oneshot I thought of. This isn't what I'm predicting will happen or anything. Just what I WISH would happen. I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

_"I love you"_

_"I love you too"_

That's all Sam could think about when she laid in bed that night.

Earlier today, she saw Freddie on a date with Cat. She was so angry and even jealous which surprised herself. Although Freddie had no idea what was going on, she couldn't help it.

And it wasn't just the date. It was so much more.

When they were all still in Seattle, Sam thought he had a crush on Carly again, and she was proven right when Carly told her they kissed a few weeks after she left. That's why she left for California. To start over and try to get over Freddie which let's face it, never happened.

She couldn't take it, she had to talk to him about all of this. It was driving her nuts. She got out of bed, not even bothering to change out of her pj's. She snuck out of her room, hopped onto her motorcycle and rode over to the hotel Freddie was staying at.

As she got there, she walked in and spotted the lady at the front desk.

"Hey lady," Sam said walking over to her.

"Yes, miss?"

"Do you know which room Fredward Benson is staying in?" The lady chuckled, "Fredward."

Sam just rolled her eyes.

"Okay, Mr. Benson is staying in room 729. Would you like for me to call up there and-"

"Nope," Sam said as she walked away.

She got on the elevator and it felt like forever to get to the seventh floor. She didn't even realize her hands were sweating until she heard the ding of the elevator.

She wiped her hands on her pants and found Freddie's room. She took a breath and knocked.

_'Since when do I get nervous about Freddie?_' she asked herself.

After a few seconds, a tired Freddie opened the door. When he saw her, he got out of his tired funk and smiled.

"Sam! I'm so happy you're here. We barely got to talk today-"

"Shut up," Sam said, walking past him.

He closed the door and watched her plop down on the couch. He gave her a confused look as he went and sat down next to her. "What's wrong?" he asked her.

Sam looked over at him. She couldn't believe she was about to just let him in like this.

"YOU. Your what's wrong, Freddie."

"I-I don't understand?" Freddie said, trying to think about what he did wrong.

"You wanna know the reason I left Seattle?" Freddie just nodded.

"To start fresh. You had a crush on Carly again, Freddie. Then you kissed her the day she left. Do you know how horrible that made me feel? Freddie, we said I love you to each other. Even though we broke up, I thought-I thought that meant forever," Sam told him.

She said the last part so softly, Freddie thought he heard her wrong.

She was looking down, playing with a loose thread on the couch, and Freddie could have sworn he saw a tear on her cheek.

He felt really really bad because…he still loved Sam.

"I-I guess it didn't help when you saw Cat and I today?"

Sam just glared at him and scoffed. "You know what? Just forget this," Sam said, getting up.

Freddie grabbed her hand and pulled her next to him again. He kept her hand in his.

"Sam, just hear me out. I had no idea Cat took me out on that weird date to hurt you, and if I did, I wouldn't have done it. And I never had another crush on Carly. Ever. I-I was just trying to get over you. It didn't work whatsoever. And about that kiss on her last day…she kissed ME. It wasn't an 'I love you' kiss. It was a goodbye kiss. But that kiss made me realize something."

Sam was about to make a witty remark when Freddie brought his hand up and stopped her.

"I realized that I felt absolutely nothing for her, Sam. That little middle school crush isn't there anymore."

Sam looked at him like she was thinking and then gave him a soft smile and gripped his hand back. Freddie smiled back at her and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek.

Sam giggled a little and hugged him tightly and whispered "nub" in his ear. He chuckled and held her tighter.

They pulled apart and Sam stood up. "I better get going before Cat wakes up and has a panic attack."

Freddie nodded in understanding and watched her open the door and couldn't help himself.

"Sam," he said stopping her.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Sam smiled thinking of their first kiss and their first breakup.

"I love you too. A lot," she told him.

He smiled and walked up to the door and grabbed the handle. "Night, Sam."

She nodded. "Night."

As he shut the door, she didn't walk awat. She put her back against it and leaned her head back.

Then she realized something.

She turned around and knocked again. Freddie opened it and looked confused.

"What's wron-" he couldn't finish because Sam grabbed him and kissed him.

He immediately responded and and wrapped his arms around her. The door slammed closed and Freddie pushed Sam against it.

They pulled apart for air and touched their foreheads together.

Freddie put his hand on her cheek and she sighed. They hugged and Sam put her head against his neck as he rubbed her back.

Sam didn't leave that night.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Please review! I'm SO exctied for the Killer Tuna Jump! 3**


End file.
